Das kleine grüne Licht
Da war es wieder, wie jeden Abend. Es schwebte da oben vor sich hin. Grün erstrahlte es, und mich plagte in meinem Hinterkopf wieder einmal dieses Gefühl des Mitleids. Mitleid? Warum eigentlich Mitleid... Nunja, ich sehe ein Mädchen, in den tiefen meiner Gedankengänge wenn ich auf das Licht starre. Es weint und die Tränen prallen von ihren Wangen hinab auf den kalten Boden. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie wenn sie auf den Untergrund aufkommen in tausend kleine Splitter zerschellen. Fast, als wären es nicht die Tränen eines Menschen. Auch wundert es mich, das ich sie überhaupt erkenne, nun ja aber dies sind doch meine Gedanken oder? Ist es da normal das alles so komisch wirkt? Immer wenn ich meine Mutter fragen möchte, ist sie seltsamerweise nicht da. Wenn sie dann wieder da ist, habe ich es vergessen. Während mal wieder die Lichter und Sterne vor sich hin leuchten, und in den hellsten Farben strahlen, wirkt dieses grüne Licht am schönsten. Dabei mag ich grün gar nicht.... Ich habe immer grün gesehen, wenn meine Familie nicht da war. Manchmal wenn ich in den Fesseln der Dunkelheit gefangen bin, höre ich Stimmen wie: "Was machst du da Tim?" oder "Der Junge spinnt, er redet wirres Zeug." Sie erinnern mich an das Licht.. Die Stimmen sind alle unterschiedlich, und ich höre sie öfters. Meine Freundin Marion meinte ich soll es einfach ignorieren, die Stimmen kommen aus einer anderen Welt. Die Welt der anderen. Ich habe Marion oft gefragt, wer die anderen sind, doch sie sagte nie etwas. Sie stand dann lange Zeit in der Ecke und regte ihren Mund nicht, generell tat sie nichts. Sie spielte nicht einmal mit mir. Erst nach gefühlten Stunden lächelte sie wieder. Die Stimmen wurden dann meistens seltsamer, sie redeten soviele Wörter das ich mir nichts davon merken konnte. Auch war alles ziemlich leise... Eines Tages habe ich dann das Licht sprechen gehört: "Tim... Ich bin so einsam, seitdem der Unfall passiert ist! Wollen wir nicht beide wieder zusammen sein? Wollen wir beide wieder spielen und lachen so wie früher! Komm her bitte... bitte Tim!" Ich fragte das Licht was es sei, und es schluchzte. Das Mädchen im Hinterkopf weinte diesmal besonders schlimm. "Ich bin es deine Schwester, deine Schwester Ulrike! Marion hält dich in dieser Welt gefangen, die Erwachsenen bezeichnen dich als einen verrückten Jungen mit Halluzinationen! Marion hält dich hier fest, und sagt dir nicht die Wahrheit! Die Welt der anderen ist die wahre Welt, und Marion sorgt dafür das die Stimmen nicht durchdringen. Ich habe es aber geschafft als Licht mit dir zu reden... Ich will dich da rausholen." Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Sagte sie die Warheit? War die einzigste Freundin die ich hatte so ein Monster? "Wunderst du dich nicht, das Mutter und Vater oft weg sind? Marion lässt nicht zu, dass sie dich aufklären, außerdem leben sie noch... aber nicht mehr lange, ich bin mir sicher Marion wird sie in der Welt der anderen töten, damit sie dich ganz für sich alleine hat. Aber es ist schon zu spät, du kannst nicht aus dieser Welt entkommen. Doch wir können alle vier, Du, Mutter, Vater und Ich als Lichter im sogenannten Jehenseits leben. Du musst nur springen!" Ich atmete durch, schloss die Augen und langsam in einer Art Zeitlupe nahm ich Anlauf für meinen Sprung.... den letzen Sprung in dieser Welt.. diese Welt die doch gar nicht existiert... oder? Der Wind pfeifte um meine Ohren und als ich sprang, hatte ich das Gefühl als ob ich aus dieser Welt in die mich Marion eingesperrt hatte in einer Sekunde entkommen wäre, als ob ich durch eine Art Tür auf brutalste Weise in die richtige Welt geschleudert werden würde. Ich spürte das schlagen meines Herzens, meine Lungen bekamen kaum Luft... als ob diese winzigen Sekunden sich in Minuten verwandelten, als ob meine Herzschläge und Atemzüge ewigkeiten dauern würden... Dann spürte ich den Untergrund der näher kam und drückte meine Augen fester zu... so fest wie ich sie noch nie zugedrückt hatte. Ein Zeitungsauschnitt, am nächsten Tag: "Gestern Abend in einer kleinen Anstalt, hat sich der elfjährige Patient Tim Delory selbst umgebracht, als er von dem Dach des Hauses sprang. Man vermutet, dass es an den Halluzinationen lag, an denen der Junge leidete. Es ist auch nicht bekannt, wie er überhaupt auf das Dach gekommen ist. Er bekam diese Halluzinationen bei einem Autounfall, in dem seine Schwester Ulrike Delory ums Leben kam. Die Oberärztin erzählt, der Junge hatte anscheinend Amnesie am Tag des Unfalls erlitten. Die Eltern des Jungens wurden übrigens noch am selben Tag ermordet in ihrer Wohnung gefunden." Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang